


The Grimm & The Witch´s  Prophecy

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm Fanfiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret visit of Adalind Schade to Stefania Vaduva Popescu, the Zigeunersprache, in the Season 1, before she´d try to kill Aunt Marie. <br/>While, Nick tries understand why the name of "Adalind" means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm & The Witch´s  Prophecy

Adalind looked herself in the mirror before entering to the Zigeunersprache´s shop.   
Her looks was awesome. She was concious of her beauty. A new wave of vanity shook her, She was yet more beautiful than her mother, Catherine Schade, who now would be in Sean´s bed. Adalind gritted her teeth in anger.  
Really, her mother was dazzling, she shared her angelical golden beauty, but what Sean Renard was looking in her? She was old next to herself. 

Anyway, she wanted meet to her fate. Her destiny. She already knew that work she should to make: kill the Grimm´s aunt, another Grimm, called Marie.   
But that Grimm...that inspector, Nicholas Burkhardt had disturbed Adalind since the first moment. 

In the way that she caught him looking at her in the street....was not normal. Was the typical Wesen´s woge in froint a Grimm. He was not looking the Wesen on her, but the woman. Adalind was used to men to look at her, the wish....  
She always was leaving the marks of her Red Channel lipstick on the tops...when she was leaving a bar, and the men very usually were piercing with her eyes full of desire the glass...desiring her presence, her smile, her funny comments....  
Adalind was perfect, she knew that...but That Grimm, was in a first place a man interested in her.   
-"Poor Crappy"-she thought when saw the poor inspector looking her since his car-"ah...i´m so tired of guys like that, why they don´t look in another direcction, is embarrased". 

Her contempt for the young black hair of green eyes looking her, was like a storm. And suddenly had happened.   
In middle of his crush by her, Adalind had felt the Grimm´s energy that he was shedding, mixed with the lust and the surprise......  
Adalind almost die of that sensation, but she continued her path and the inspector too. She was waiting does not come back to see him, this would mean her death. Was what the Grimm made, hunt Wesen, and over all, Hexenbiest. 

And now the Renard´s demand: she should kill in the hospital to Marie, who was dieying of cancer. Adalind was not ok with this, but if Renard asked that...she would make that. Actually she would make anything by this man.   
He was so charming, so perfect. She won´t rest until steal this jewel to her mother, Catherine. She was not worthy a man like Sean. Adalind had lived in France while 3 years, perfecting her spells, her dark witch side. Thanks to Renard, she had met to Stefania Vaduva, who was the woman who sold to her her French Witch Hat, from the First Witch Coven on Hamelin, when the Dark Piper had stole to all those kids, that later would appear in the same Hamelin, thanks to the White Witches. 

And now Adalind was in Austria again, about to enter in Stefania´s shop. Between gipsies, between Wesen. Her dark Gucci dress did not fit with the poor background of that lost circus.   
Her perfume, and her hair, her smooth and blond hair , long to her hips, was a kind of provocation between all those dark men who were whispering when she arrived alone. 

-Adalind are you my dear?-the Stefania´s voice born from between the shadows. Adalind stood and nodded, her face Woged while a second. Was someone with her there??   
-Oh not my dear, don´t worry i´m alone-Stefania draw the curtains and smiled at Adalind.

-Ah Stefania-said Adalind embracing her. 

The witch entered in the magic room. Four large red candles on the table, while the great book Grimm rested in the center.

-You know , you know why i´m here-said Adalind, in shock. 

-Of course, Witch, i can see your heart, i can feel in your own voice, your fear-said Stefania, closing her eyes.   
Adalind looked the rest of the room. Far , the light of the great candle went out, and the cross with Christ was hidden by the curtains closed suddenly.

-Here is the Grimm´s book, a book what your Grimm has in his own library Witch, but demand what you need know -the dark eyes of Stefania pierced Adalind´s blue eyes, across the stranges lights that started to bright by all the room.   
Both were seated, the room filled with colorful fabrics, strange signs and prisms on the floor.   
-Ask-Stefania demanded screaming, moving her two pending that seemed to excel from her beautiful turban.

 

-I need to know if this Grimm...will bring me problems-said Adalind-if i will can end the work. 

-"Oh, Witch, i can not see you or the Grimm, but i can see your name, Your name is written with with fire in the book of The Grimm, Witch.  
Nothing can erase it, and if anyone would try it, the name would be written again itself.

If anyone would try start page where you name has been written, your name would appear in another page.

Because this is beyond your power, but not beyond the Grimm´s, because he has choosen you, Adalind Schade, only you are meant to hear his calling, only you are meant to follow him in his most darkest path, mixing your darkness with your light, until that they can to be just one. And the beginning will means the end for the Grimm & The Witch”

The Stefania´s voice was turning off, bit a bit, while the candle´s perfume pierced to Adalind´s mind, and her fear just grown up. 

-There is a second part of this prophecy for you and the Grimm, Witch. Stefania suddenly took a knife and cut Adalind´s hand, puting her blood on top the Grimm´s book who opened up suddenly.   
-Here is the Witch´s blood, opening the Grimm´s book, that´s not normal, Witch. This Grimma and you will share a path together, that´s my second and last prophecy for you. Adalind screamed of pain....

-"“Your beauty & your power will have a price, Witch. 

and that price is your freedom, only the Grimm will be 

your seal, your destination , your worst enemie & your only friend. 

I can not see anything more beyond yourselves, 

i see the Grimm´s darkness over you own being in the past & in the future, 

take care of the Grimm´s breath because if he dies, you will die too with one only breath , your hate is one, as will be your mutual love"-the Stefania´s voice was hoarse and soft ....But the Grimm´s book never had been opened by Blood of a Witch.   
Stefania opened her dark eyes now and looked to Adalind Schade, she was beautiful, indeed. And the powerful Grimm was meant to walking with her. 

-How can to be this possible, i not even meet that man-said Adalind, cleaning her wound. 

-This does not matter, Witch. "You will walk with the Grimm, and he will be your only support, i wouldn´t to be you". Now leave me, we will see each other again. 

Adalind´s blue eyes were sparks. These prophecies never would be fulfilled . She will end with everything, with every thing that the Grimm would love, but he never would be her past, his companion or her seal. 

When she was gone, Stefania smiled bit a bit. 

The Grimm would come to her too, very soon...both were like two faces of the same coin. She stroked the Grimm´s pages full of Adalind´s blood, while Nick Burkhardt was in his traile, in Portland reading about the Hexenbiests , trying to erase that new name that was appearing in his Grimm´s Hexenbiest Book   
-"Adalind" -he reads, with calm-Adalind, Adalind....-Nick repeated- what this mean? those bloodstains ...-he was trying to clean with a cleanex the blood, but was useless the name was appearing in the next page. Nick passed them, and "Adalind" contiuned appearing. Was a cute name....

His phone was sounding, was a juliette´s calling, but Nick did not take it.


End file.
